felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
] Probably the best known type of Ceiciels, angels are supernatural beings with the body of a human, adorned by feathered wings. They are extraordinarily beautiful with delicate features, and are universally portrayed as being kindhearted, loyal, friendly, powerful, endowed with great wisdom, and having a legendary protective healing magic. In reality these traits and abilities vary a lot from one species to another, as does their size. There are actually many different kinds of angels, including solaros, archangels, and cherubs... and some of them are not nearly as gentle as people think. Angels radiate an aura that reflects their mood. For example, a sad angel in a city would make the entire neighborhood surrounding them sad as well. They are also good at quickly understanding the emotions of others, able to sense when a friend is in distress or if someone is lying to them. Angels are natural enemies and rivals of succubi, although there hasn't been any major fighting between the two since the cease-fire that ended the Tenebris War between Heaven and Hell, a war that took place ages ago and nearly led to the ruin of both sides, as described in the book Theory on the Nature of Hell and Heaven by the archmage Talbeln Veridimus. Angels are very rare in Felarya. While some of them are human-sized and live among humans in cities, often serving as renowned healers, many angels coming to Felarya appear to be of a giant size. Serious caution is advised when encountering them. Angels rarely leave heaven at all without a good reason, and of all worlds, Felarya is a very unlikely destination for them, unless they have and idea in the back of their mind. Indeed, on some occasions an angel will get to taste damned souls en route to the hell gates, sometimes offered by a sneaky succubus from the other side, and sometimes they discover they enjoy the taste. Those angels might try at first to discretely eat only other damned souls, and a few will just stop at that, but the majority find they want to eat more... and Felarya is the perfect place to fulfill their needs, far from the eyes of any watcher. Thus, an adventurer suddenly coming across the rare and splendid sight of an angel in the Felaryan jungle may be in for a very unpleasant surprise: being on the menu! Angels will often apologize to their prey before swallowing it, in order to cheer it up. Needless to say this make little difference in the end as their stomach is just as bad a place to end up as a succubus's. The fact that angels are sometimes predators is a little known fact, as they try to remain as discrete as possible, sometimes using magic like invisibility or directly teleporting their prey in to their stomach to help conceal their actions, all the while keeping a straight, albeit blushing, face. Who could ever suspect such pure, innocent creatures anyway? Known Angels *Chloé *Markie Angels Sub-species *Purifier and defiler Angels *Revadas *Archangels *Diranis ] Category:Races Category:Angels